sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Clone Technique - Training 3 - Nōzan Chinmoku
DivineZiel: -Nōzan sat up in his bed while he felt almost all of his chakra returned back to him. Walking through the house and back outside, Nōzan remembered the last time he was out there and his progress while he then took a slightly bent knee stance and formed the seal of the tiger with his hands and saw the clone quickly form in front of him. With the smoke clearing, it was just like before, perfect however, it didn't talk to him this time while he had the clone do various things. The shared chakra between the clone and Nōzan was a good amount for a shadow clone to probably have however, that didn't stop it from dispersing at Nōzan's command. Though, it randomly dispersed by itself as he widened his eyes. The clone had dispelled itself while Nōzan weeped a bit "He was so young." Stopping himself, he then began to chuckle at his own words and mood to it but found it odd that it would randomly do that to itself. Shrugging it off, he then formed the seal again as he made yet another clone and had it come out just like the last one but he was actually making it do things without it dispersing itself. Looking at it, he said "Now..I guess it's time to make more of you." With him saying such to himself, Nōzan then formed the seal again as he did the same that he did with the first one and had the clone come out the same as the other ones that were angry. Twitching his left eye, he then dispersed it as he sighed and said to himself "Now..why didn't it come out like the other one?" Shaking his head from the thoughts of failure, Nōzan then did the same thing as he did before, having the second clone come out the right way and did just like Nōzan made him do from the chakra control.- DivineZiel: -The continuation of his success of learning the jutsu kept scaling but with some failures here and there from not doing a bit of something right however, Nōzan didn't give up while he pushed himself further and further, bringing more clones into sight while he brought up to eight other ones together at once. Seeing how all of them were doing what he wanted them to do, he felt the success flowing through his body and mind. The pleasure of such an achievement made him excited for his soon to be full success. As he stood there and admired his work, he was breathing a bit harder due to him using more chakra than before. Thinking on his feet, he then began to have a small training session with his clones, having them each do various different things while he watched them all with an opened mind and nodded as they each did what they were doing correctly and perfectly. Contemplating on what he should do, he then saw two of them disperse as he wondered what was happening as his chakra was given back to him and the tiny amount of knowledge from their training was given to him as he felt his chakra go up a bit more than before and he felt a little more skilled in his taijutsu but not by much to make it more effective than it already was. Shrugging off the two others randomly vanishing, Nōzan then saw the rest of them dispell as he sighed and said "Well, I got it down, time to just learn how to hold multiple ones up at once." Chuckling to himself and his own success at such, Nōzan didn't mind a bit of failure because there's always a calm before the storm.- DivineZiel: -With him using the jutsu more and more, he had up to ten other clones with him as he held them all with a good amount of chakra and had them do various things, trying to get more of a feel on how they worked from the inside out of the jutsu itself however, he then thought to himself on how ninjutsu and genjutsu were to work however, genjutsu was out of the question since he didn't want to go through the pain of hell viewing or descending hell. However, due to them all having his chakra and initially allowing them to use his jutsus, he then had them all use Dustless Bewildering Cover while each of them turned invisible, one after another and then came out from the cover of water release chakra they cloaked themselves with. From there, he then had each of them make a Water Mirror while they each did it successfully and he smiled proudly at his own work. All while they were doing such, he was holding them down from dispersing into smoke, just to try and hold it as long as he could. For the obvious reason of him not having a lot of chakra like others such as a tailed beast or someone of a much higher rank that worked through so many struggles, he was trying his best though which was all that counted to him. After about ten minutes of holding all ten of the clones, he dispersed one while he gained some chakra back. Staring at the rest, Nōzan bent down and grabbed the opened Shadow Clone scroll and closed it up perfectly, walking back towards the house. One by one, the clones poofed in a vast amount of smoke that mixed together from each of them as he walked back inside and into the library where Daisuke Uchiha, Misaki's father was. Walking over to his desk, he laid the scroll down on the desk and said "Thank you, sir." Smiling to him, Nōzan then walked out of the room to leave Daisuke to his reading while he grabbed the scroll and put it back, smiling towards Nōzan slightly from how far he has come and how Nōzan seemed like he was comfortable in the Uchiha home, unlike some others would be. Going back to his book, Nōzan returned to his room, only to flop back onto his bed and only stared at the ceiling for a bit of time as he pondered on some things that he could do with the shadow clones that he could use now.-